Métro
by Mandarinette
Summary: 1993. Leurs vies s'entrecroisent, à l'instar des boyaux du métro Parisien. "- Je t'aime." " - C'est ta combien-t-ième bière ?" "- Première ?" "- Et t'es déjà bourré ?" JadeXOmc
1. Prologue

13 Décembre 2003

Néons clignotants. Foule empressée, brouhaha ambiant. Rien n'a changé. Ça devrait avoir changé. Un homme passe près de moi en rollers. Ce n'est pas le même. Je m'écarte néanmoins, envahi de réminiscences passées. Cet enfer souterrain, étouffant, le même que cette année là. Je donnerais tout pour y retourner. Tu ne connais pas cette histoire ? Je pourrais te la raconter. Oui, je pourrais.


	2. 1,Le Métro,1993

Hello et bienvenue ! Voici le premier chapitre de Métro !

 **Auteure** : Mandarine

 **Genre,** **Pairing** : BL, Jade X Omc

* * *

Métro,1993.

Mes cheveux fraîchement teints s'ornent de reflets turquoises sous la lumière artificielle des néons. Je suis officiellement perdu. Le métro se vide peu à peu, les travailleurs sont remplacés par une toute autre faune. La nuit est encore jeune... Cela doit bien faire deux heures que j'erre dans ces couloirs. Je n'ose pas demander mon chemin à quiconque, les travailleurs ont l'air pressés de rentrer chez eux, et de toute façon, je suis bien trop fier pour mendier de l'aide. Je suis venu ici pour faire mes preuves, je les ferai ! Un instant, je suis tenté d'imiter un des personnages de "Subway" et sauter sous les rails pour accéder aux galeries internes de ce monstre souterrain, mais je reviens à la réalité : J'ai déjà le sens de l'orientation d'une moule dans un état végétatif, autant ne pas empirer la chose... Je m'imagine soudain, armé de super-pouvoirs , m'envoler à travers ces couches de béton et d'asphalte, m'en sortir sans aucun dégât...Arriver frais et réveillé, comme une fleur à ce boulot que j'ai eu un mal fou à me dégoter , bordel, faire une première journée d'enfer, rentrer à l'appart que je partage avec mon amûr de meilleur ami qui me ferait l'éloge des bombes parisiennes aux atouts indiscutables qu'il aurait eu le plaisir de reluquer pendant ses "cours". Puis au bout de quelques jours, je rencontrerais mon âme sœur, un peu comme dans "Avant de voir ses yeux" et sa suite, "Youpi c'est l'été pour la vie". J'ai toujours eu des goûts musicaux douteux, Romarin n'a jamais cessé de me le rabâcher. Malgré son côté dragueur impulsif aux milles conquêtes, il est comme un frère pour moi. Il agit comme s'il voulait juste coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il croise... Mais c'est plus profond que ça, c'est une façade. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on est devenus amis. J'ai le chic pour voir ce qu'on ne voit pas et ce que l'on est sensé cacher. Ça en revanche, je n'en suis pas très fier. On peut y ajouter mon autorité un poil trop autoritaire (Chef militaire... Encore un métier que j'aurais pu faire.) et ma promptitude à l'énèrvement. Je crie beaucoup aussi. J'aime bien crier. C'est pratique. Après avoir gueulé pendant deux jours sur ton abruti de stagiaire pas foutu de rempoter correctement un pied de primevères après la centième démonstration, non seulement, t'es sûr qu'il a compris, mais en plus tu n'as même plus besoin de parler - de toute façon tu peux plus, t'as la voix cassée- de simples gestes suffisent ! À ce souvenir , je laisse échapper un gloussement. Ce pauvre stagiaire... Traumatisé à vie, le gamin. Mon père m'avait passé un sacré savon...

Une odeur de clope assaillit mes poumons. Pouah... Mais quel connard pense à fumer dans un endroit comme ça ?! Le dit-connard me regarde avec des yeux de Toons. Ses cheveux sont roux, trop roux. On dirait qu'il s'est coiffé avec un bâton de TNT; quelques mèches tombent sur son front. Malgré le froid polaire qui règne à la surface, il est en chemise remontée aux trois quarts, col défait, bretelles noires et jean clair. D'accord, la capitale et "Cloizy les prés" c'est pas pareil. Au moins, le mec porte des bottes...Des Rangers. Bon, on va dire que ça marche pour la saison. Il fait un mètre soixante-neuf à tout casser...

 **"C'est bon, t'as fini de me détailler ?"**

Oh. J'avais pas remarqué. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et son expression change du tout au tout. Ils sont brun clair , relativement communs en quelque sorte,voire ocre. Les néons bleutés se reflètent dans ces orbes banals, et c'est magnifique. Ses trains sont assez jeunes, ça m'intrigue.

 **" Désolé d'interrompre ta pause nicotine, mais qu'est ce qu'un gamin comme toi fout dans le métro à une heure pareille ?"**

 **"P'tain mais c'est pas vrai ! Je fais si jeune que ça bordel de merde ? J'ai 22 ans putain de chier !**

Ouille. Mes oreilles. Il fume et il jure comme un charretier ? Avec ses cheveux roux qui n'arrange rien, on dirait l'incarnation du diable. VADE RETRO SATANAS ! C'est possible de caser autant de gros mots en si peu de mots ? Il a mon âge pourtant.

 **"Si tu veux tout savoir, ma couille, j'me suis échappé du mariage de l'être le plus vil de l'univers. Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu glandes dans c'te bourbier en pleine nuit ? "**

"Ma couille" ? Tu démarres mal, mon coco. J'suis pas ta couille. Il doit être bourré c'est pas possible. Ou défoncé. Ou les deux ? Mon expression a dû me trahir, car il éclate de rire et m'assure immédiatement qu'il n'a rien pris, qu'il est tout à fait sobre. Mouais. C'est ce que me sort Romarin à chaque fois que je le sors ivre mort d'un bar et qu'il finit la soirée la tête dans les chiottes.

 **" Je m'suis paumé."**

 **" C'est pas de chance ça. Vu que j'suis perdu aussi, tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous trouve !** s'écrie t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il est sérieux ? Il a l'air sérieux. Oh _shit_. Il se laisse glisser contre le mur, m'adresse un regard et tapote le sol près de lui, m'invitant à m'asseoir. Je soupire et m'exécute.

 **" Alors, ma poule, qu'est ce qui t'amène à Paname ?"**

 **" Comment tu..."**

 **" Ça crève les yeux, tu te baladerais avec une bannière "Coucou je viens de la campagne" qu'on verrait pas la différence. "**

Je ronchonne, et finis par lui raconter. Mon boulot dans une pépinière, mon fantastique fantasme sur demain (Aujourd'hui ?), ma passion pour les plantes et ma haine des bagnoles. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une rue empuantie d'effluves de gas-oil et de pots d'échappement !

Il m'avoue qu'il est passionné de cinéma, et surtout de comédies romantiques. Il s'attendait à ce que je me moque. J'adore décevoir les attentes des gens en ce qui concerne ma personne. Il est en cursus de lettres en fac. Je lui demande s'il a vu "Le Silence des Agneaux" et il imite le feulement d'un chat en fronçant ses sourcils.

 **" Quoi j'te défrise ? Tes sourcils sont tellement froncés je suis sûr qu'tu pourras plus jamais les décoller, ils vont s'emmêler et on va devoir te les raser."**

Il écarquille les yeux, gonfle ses joues puis éclate d'un rire sonore qui résonne sur les murs du couloir. Sa voix est éraillée, comme celle d'un rossignol à la voix cassée. Une sirène à la gorge enrouée chantant tant bien que mal sa mélodie.

 **" C'est pas ça... Après avoir vu ce film, j'ai pas pu aller pisser seul pendant trois plombes tellement j'avais peur qu'Hannibal le cannibale me bouffe la gueule."**

 **" La qu*** plutôt non ? Tu avais peur qu'il soit planqué où ? Dans la cuvette ?"**

Nous rions toute la nuit comme ça, apprenant de chacun. Il a une petite copine, Clémence, qui se tape un mec du cursus scientifique.[b] "Saloperie de matheux. Jamais pu le supporter de toute façon. En plus il est trop musclé. Sérieux, c'est moche une montagne de muscles ! T'es pas d'accord ?" [/b] J'acquiesce avec un sourire. C'est vrai que lui, il est plutôt du style allumette, gringalet. Le genre que même moi je casse avec mon petit doigt. Et je suis loin d'être Schwarzie.

Les gens commencent à affluer. Le moment est donc venu de se quitter.

 **" Bon, ben va falloir se dire adieu ma poule. Ce sera au plaisir de se revoir !"**

Je sens un pincement bizarre au cœur, et sans comprendre ce que je fais, j'attrape son bras.

 **"Attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ? "**

Il sourit, me regarde dans les yeux et me balance :

 **"Julien Montrand !"**

Et il se tire en courant. Julien, le nain en rangers.

Suivant le flot de gens; je sors du métro, attaquant par la même ma "triomphante " première journée dans la capitale.


	3. 2, L' Amphi,1993

2.L'Amphi, 1993

Je sais que je devrais ouvrir les yeux, me redresser et prêter attention aux conneries qu'elle me raconte, mais je suis tellement fatigué que je n'ai même pas la force de lui montrer mon plus long doigt. La nuit blanche dans le métro, ça me semblait une bonne idée au début, "ça fera une annecdote pour mes gosses" je me disais. Résultat, je ne suis pas changé et je pue la clope...Quoique ça c'est habituel. Oh bordel..Voilà qu'elle m'accuse de l'avoir trompée maintenant. La bonne blague ! Mais retourne donc te faire trousser par ton S et laisse moi pioncer peinard... VICTOIRE ! Elle a abandonné et changé de place. Je vais enfin pouvoir me concentrer avec bonheur et délectation sur mon repos et jouir d'une entrevue privée avec Morphée...

 **" Ben alors mon Juju ? Tu t'es perdu sur le chemin de ton lit ?"**

POURQUOI. J'ouvre un œil timide et entreprends de détailler le spécimen qui me fait face : Une Rosalya des bois ,manifestement en pleine forme et à l'humour, comme toujours, "décapant". Tiens, elle est passée chez le coiffeur. Depuis le lycée, elle m'agace prodigieusement avec ses blagues pas drôles, et son allure de petit chef. Bosser avec elle en groupe revient surtout à essayer de se contrôler pour s'empêcher de l'éventrer devant toute la classe. Un jour, un gars très doué en dessin, charismatique et distingué (et très modeste) l'a dessinée en Hitler sur le tableau de la classe...Le pauvre Castiel s'en est pris plein la tête pendant tout le trimestre pour pas un rond.

Bon dieu, que j'aimerais la pousser dans une piscine de quiches lorraines, celle là... Elle y aurait sa place. Je tente d'imiter le type de la pub Colgate et lui répond :

 **"Exactement. Alors si tu veux bien me laisser récupérer en paix et bouger ton cul de ma table ?**

 **\- Tu peux toujours crever"** Grand sourire carnassier. Un jour, elle va buter quelqu'un c'est sûr. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas moi, même s'il y a des chances.

 **"Allez, Rosa, laisse le crever, justement."**

Cette voix virile, assurée. KEN-CHOU ! MON SAUVEUR ! La connasse décolorée bougonne quelque chose qui comprends les mots "fourrer" et "nonne" avant d'enfin dégager son séant et d'aller le promener ailleurs. Mon Ken national s'avachit à côté de moi.

 **"J'peux savoir où tu étais, tête de gland ?**

 **\- Joli pléonasme,ma prune. Je me suis paumé dans le tube."**

Il me traite de champion et réclame des détails que je ne lui donne que quelques heures plus tard, le cours -et donc ma sieste- ayant commencé.

J'en viens à repenser à cette nuit. Ce mec devait être sacrément barré pour s'être teint les cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux. Yeux qu'il avait verts pomme. Ils étaient putain de clairs c'était pas humain, bordel. Une apparition. C'est ça, j'ai dû rêver éveillé. Mais ça voudrait dire que j'ai déblatéré tout seul à haute voix pendant toute la nuit... Non, il était réel. Je vais pas douter de ma santé mentale non mais oh. Mais ces yeux putain. Pendant toute ma sieste ils m'ont hanté. Je me serais cru dans La Caverne de la Rose d'Or ! Le dragon, le chevalier sexy et Romualdo en moins, évidemment. Pendant que je m'repasse le film de ma soirée, Kentinouche me fait la leçon sur mon comportement d'hier soir, et piah piah piah. Quand est-ce qu'il va enfin comprendre que j'ai pas envie d'en causer avec lui , bordel de merde ?

 **"Écoute mon chou, tu sais que j't'adore, tu sais que tu m'adores, alors par pitié, ferme là, j'ai vraiment aucune envie d'y penser pour le moment.**

 **\- Comme tu veux. Mais il faudra bien que tu lui en parles un jour où l'autre tu sais."**

Le pire c'est qu'il a raison, et que je le sais. Alors que l'Amphi se vide lentement, il change de sujet, me propose de regarder Labyrinth ce soir. Je gueule ma joie et mon amour pour ce film en signe d'acceptation. J'adore les films de Jim Henson... Beaucoup de fantasy, un soupçon de romance (SI C'EN EST ! ) et des persos juste excellents. Et surtout, dans celui-ci : DAVID BOWIE MA COUILLE ! DAVID BOWIE ! L'AMOUR DE MA WIE ! Et les chansons quoi. Vous pouvez pas me dire que pendant As the world falls down, si il se joue d'elle au début, il ne finit pas par en tomber amoureux !

J'ai beau avoir une vision extrêmement pessimiste de l'amour (Merci qui ?) je suis un amoureux des comédies Romantiques. C'est bien un gros secret honteux, ça. Des mecs se sont faits traiter de tafioles et caser la gueule pour moins que ça.. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de révéler à ce mec, hier soir, que j'avais chialé comme une petite merde devant Edward aux mains d'Argent, La Belle et la Bête et Les Liaisons Dangereuses...Je suis sensible putain.

La Belle et la Bête... Ça représente bien notre couple, à Clémence et moi. Après, il faut définir les rôles. Hah. Je suis vilain. Mesquin. C'est moi la Belle, indéniablement. Ou la Bête... Bête de Sexe, _of course_. Comme dirait Gotainer : "Dans les yeux j'ai une lueur salace". Pour me décrire en 3 mots : Julien, Puceau, EtC'estBienPartiPourDurer. Oui j'ai une copine. Oui elle préfère les musclors. Non je ne sais pas ce que je fous encore avec elle. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle me trompe. Mais je l'aime. Je crois. Quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, je me suis dit qu'elle était super belle. Et avec ça, elle était drôle. Et pas si conne. Et visiblement intéressée par ma minable personne. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique dans un cri de passion déchirant.

Je tire sur ma cigarette. Je sais que je devrais arrêter. Je sais que je risque d'en crever. Mais je m'en fous, à vrai dire. Ma santé, elle n'est plus à ça près. Clope au bec, je rejoins Kentin hors de l'Amphi.


	4. 3, Le Café, 1993

p style="text-align: left;" Café, style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" / Je décale ma chaise dans un crissement sonore. J'avais le soleil dans les yeux, une fois de plus. À chaque fois qu'on sort, il se place bien en contre-jour, ce salaud. Il dit que ça le rend mystérieux. Je lui réponds donc, inlassablement, qu'il peut faire ça avec ses blondasses, mais pas avec moi, putain ! J'ai les yeux clairs, et donc fragiles ! Quinze ans que je lui répète ! Mais bon, ce coup-ci, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, il a passé la mâtinée à me chercher, a eu la délicatesse d'inventer une excuse pour mon patron "On est d'accord, tu as fait un malaise dans la douche à cause de la fatigue du voyage ?" et il m'a même emmené boire un café...Bien qu'il en ait surtout profité pour me dégommer verbalement et me passer un savon. De toute façon, je n'ai pas écouté, j'étais focalisé sur autre chose, plus important : Le nain en Rangers. J'imagine que je le revois, au détour d'une rue, ou bien, peut-être dans le métro ? Il m'apercevrait, plisserait les yeux en essayant de se rappeler mon nom, puis se rappellerait qu'il ne le connait pas quand je ferais semblant d'hésiter sur le sien, comme si je pouvais l'oublier. Je me surprends à chercher sa touffe rouge du regard dans la rue. Je suis sûr que c'est sa couleur style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /strong " Hého ? Hé, Jade, tu m'écoutes ou je baragouine dans le vide depuis un quart d'heure ?!/strongbr /strong - Excuse moi, tu disais ?/strongbr /strong - J'en étais sûr, bordel ! Je te demandais si tu connaissais ce poème, banane !" /strongbr /Oh. Le malaise. J'oubliais que Romarin est un féru de poésie romantique... Comment j'ai pu oublier ça, alors que ce ...Charmant gentleman m'a réveillé avec du Corbière tous les matins pendant un mois ?! Je lui demande de me répéter le poème en question. Il s'exécute. br /br /em "L'anneau se met à l'annulaire/embr /em Après le baiser des aveux/embr /em Ce que nos lèvres murmurèrent/embr /em Est dans l'anneau des annulaires/embr /em Mets des roses dans tes cheveux" /embr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /Il fait semblant de grogner devant mon inattention, mais je sais qu'il adore déclamer, le bougre. Les gens attablés se retournent pour l'écouter. Il a son petit public, sa soif d'admiration est satisfaite pour la journée au /strong "Alors, c'est de qui ?/strongbr /strong - Euh... Peau d'Âne ?/strongbr /strong - C'est Apollinaire, patate! APOLLINAIRE !"/strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /Ouch. On ne badine pas avec Apollinaire. Pardon, Romi, de ne pas avoir ta culture littéraire. Je sais que c'est peu commun pour un mec d'aimer la poésie, surtout à cet âge, mais lui a ses raisons. Alors je lui pardonne. Après sa brève envolée lyrique, il repart sur son sujet favori : Les filles. Il me sort qu'il en a vue une cet après-midi, magnifique, mais avec un regard qui te glace sur place. Il s'est pris une veste monumentale devant tout l'amphi, à ses dires. BON SANG QUE J'AURAIS AIMÉ VOIR ÇA. Loin d'être laid, Romarin est même vachement séduisant,enfin, de mon point de vue il l'est. Mais ce connard ( sur ce plan c'en est un) est foutu de se dénigrer physiquement en permanence. Soit il est moche soit il n'est pas assez musclé ou trop gros, alors qu'il est fin comme un cure dent. Régulièrement, on lui sort qu'il est super beau. Il refuse le compliment. Le pire c'est que c'est même pas de la fausse modestie. Il ose faire son petit cinéma à côté de moi, qui n'ai jamais eu de petite amie ni même embrassé une fille. Alors même qu'il couche à tour de bras. Je suis mort d'inquiétude pour lui à cause de ça, et sa seule réponse est toujours " T'inquiète". br /Je grelotte. Le ciel est bleu, malgré l'hiver. Cependant, le soleil est caché derrière une masse de nuages, ce qui accentue encore la froideur de l'air. Je déteste cette saison. Il fait moche, froid, et les plantes sont toutes mortes. Mis à part les Perces-Neiges. Ma mère dit que ce sont les fées de l'hiver qui se cachent dedans... Ma mère est un peu space, je l'avoue. br /Romarin s'exclame qu'il "se les pèle à mort, vivement l'été" . Je penche la tête sur le côté en me remémorant celui de nos dix-huit ans. br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /strong " À quoi tu penses encore, Géant Vert ? /strongbr /strong - Tu te souviens de l'été d'i ans ?" /strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /Il pousse un soupir nostalgique. br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /strong " Comment l'oublier ? Le meilleur été de ma vie."/strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /DING ! Mensonge. Celui où t'as pris le plus cher ouais. Et où tu t'es vengé en te tapant le plus possible de filles. On était partis, armés seulement de notre "matériel de camping", c'est à dire, un stock conséquent d'allumettes, de papier toilette, de boites de raviolis, une casserole et une tente qui fuyait, sillonner les routes françaises. Au volant de son pick-up vert pomme, tagué "Wagonbulle" d'après une histoire que nous avions lu enfants, nous étions les rois du monde. Faisant des photos de tout et n'importe quoi. Clic, Romarin devant une chapelle en ruine. Clic, moi en piteux état après une soirée mémorable , martyrisant d'innocent pétunias. Clic, nous deux rencontrant Charles "Charlie" Lézeux. Rencontre particulièrement marquante. On se croyait seuls dans une aire interdite d'accès où on avait fait un feu de camp...On se bourrait joyeusement la tronche...Au panaché. Autrement dit, on faisait semblant d'être des fêtards et d'aimer la bière. La trouille que j'ai eu et la tronche qu'a tiré Romarin, quand on a vu cet abruti brun déguisé en lapin débarquer en nous demandant quel jour on était. Le pauvre s'était trompé de soir pour une fête costumée interdite. On l'a pris avec nous. Toute la soirée, des aiguilles de pins me sont rentrées un peu partout dans le corps, provoquant de très virils miaulements de douleur. PLUS JAMAIS, la forêt de pins à la con. JAMAIS. Sur la route, on écoutait la mythique "I'm Gonna Be" et on alternait avec The Kinks. Parfois, ils essayaient de mettre du Claude François. Ils regrettaient. Oh oui, ils regrettaient. br / Mon plus beau souvenir de cet été là restera gravé sur la photo n°13 : Trois crétins, souriant niaisement, cette saloperie de soleil couchant créant un contre-jour, parés à se prendre la pire cuite (et les pires râteaux) de leurs jeunes vies. Mes souvenirs dévient, doucement, vers un autre genre de rougeoiement crépusculaire. Pourquoi je pense à lui maintenant ? C'est pas logique. Non, c'est ses cheveux qui ne sont pas logiques. Voilà. C'est pour ça. Romarin me rappelle à lui avec la délicatesse qui le caractérise si bien, autrement dit, la délicatesse d'un pied dans la style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /strong " Au fait, ce soir, je te sors. Tais toi, j'en ai rien à cirer que tu sois crevé et que tu bosses demain, fallait y penser avant de jouer les Indiana Jones dans le métro. "/strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /Un ange. Ce mec est un ange. Tant de douceur incarnée en une seule personne. Quand il est comme ça, y'a qu'une seule chose à faire : Satisfaire les désirs de sa majesté. Blondin tyrannique. C'est Satan. Satan déguisé en Louis XIV déguisé en Luke Skywalker. Mais en encore plus blond et musclé. Pour qu'il se prenne pour une diva comme ça, elle a dû l'appeler, c'est sûr. Dans ces cas là c'est soit le mutisme pendant trois jours, soit Marie Antoinette en blouson de cuir. Je hèle le serveur, re-commande trois cafés , inspire pour mieux rugir : br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /strong " T'as sérieusement intérêt à ce que ce soit la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie ou que j'y rencontre mon âme-sœur et crois moi mon coco, tu vas t'amuser et en profiter. Sinon t'auras affaire à Jade en colère. Et tu vas pas l'aimer."/strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" /Il sourire de gratitude profonde traverse son visage, il "s'illumine", diraient les poètes. Et moi, je m'enfile mes deux cafés d'un coup./p 


	5. 4, Le Bar, 1993

Bar, 1993.

Serpentant entre la foule massée autour de moi, j'atteins le bar sans trop de difficulté. Un demi vermouth on the rock avec citron vert plus tard, c'est reparti. Je lance un coup d'œil rapide à Romarin. Au moins il y en a un qui s'amuse. Sa Majesté s'est trouvé une cour de blondasses avec moins de tissus sur le corps que sur le peuple entier d'un camp nudiste. Positivons, il n'est même pas minuit, l'Âme Sœur a encore le temps de débouler par la porte de derrière. ...C'est pourquoi je la fixe inlassablement. C'est comme un jeu. Sauf que je ne risque pas de perdre. La porte non plus. Soudain, elle s'ouvre ! Miracle ! Mon cœur s'accélère... Je me fais encore trop de films, à tous les coups ça va être Boris, le bodybuilder bizarre d'à côté...Et...GAGNÉ ! Y'a pas à dire, la faune regroupée à "La Coccinelle" le jeudi soir c'est _one heck of a crowd_. Assis tout seul à une table, dans le fond à droite, près du JukeBox, un magnifique spécimen de blondin super studieux voire coincé. Il semble se morfondre dans sa dépression. Probablement un étudiant en médecine ou en droit... Ou alors il vient juste de se faire plaquer. Il n'arrête pas de lancer des regards énamourés et désespérés à une brune aux grands yeux bleus trop occupée à faire du gringe à un type style rocker des Tabacs-Presse pour le remarquer. Pauvre gars. J'irais bien faire sa connaissance, essayer de le réconforter, mais ça signifierait abandonner mon poste. Je suis le Cerbère de la Porte de derrière. Et la Maîtresse des clés pourrait se ramener en porte-jarretelle et tenue d'Ève que je bougerais pas d'un poil. Quel égoïste. Je décide de voler à la rescousse du pauvre hère , trahissant honteusement mon serment pour sauver ma conscience. Super, je suis toujours aussi égoïste. L'Altruisme ? Sans problème, mais j'ai vraiment le sentiment que c'est ce soir, le grand soir. J'ai comme une intuition que l'amour de ma vie va entrer par cette porte rouge et noire déteinte dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

Je prend place en face du bonhomme.

 **"Vous avez l'air mortifié. Envie de parler plutôt que de vous noyer dans l'alcool ? "** Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, comme si je sortais tout droit de son verre. Il renifle et bafouille que ça ira, merci de proposer, je suis très gentil. Ça me fait vachement de peine, bizarrement. Il a l'air d'être un gars bien en plus. Comme quoi. Pourvu qu'il ne devienne pas un salaud après ça.

Nouveau regard vers la porte, puis vers Romarin. Il s'enfile des cocktails comme s'il s'agissait de petits fours. Qui c'est qui va finir à se noyer dans son vomi ? C'est Romi ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois. J'entends la porte claquer et me retourne pour apercevoir une touffe rousse accoudée au bar. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. L'ombre d'un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres alors que je me rapproche du nain, toujours en rangers. Il discute avec un type châtain, avec début de barbe et cheveux bouclés. Sa peau ressemble à celle d'un macchabée et ses yeux sont cernés. Je ralentis, m'arrête, me retourne. Je vais attendre qu'il me remarque... Le vampire me voit, dit quelque chose à Julien...Qui se retourne. J'ai l'impression que tout se ralentit, comme dans les films. Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu alors qu'il vient vers moi.

 **" Alors, tu as retrouvé ton chemin ?**

Il sourit, toutes dents dehors.

 **\- Hmm... Julien c'est bien ça ?**

 **\- Tu dois vraiment avoir une mémoire de haricot !** Rit-il. **Je te laisse dans le métro et je te retrouve dans ce trou. T'es un phénomène toi. M'enfin, tu as pu récupérer de ta nuit ? "**

Alors qu'il achève son speech, il croque négligemment dans une biscotte qu'il semble sortir de nulle part. En mangeant, il gonfle légèrement ses joues, comme un hamster, faisant bouger ses tâches de rousseur. Je me perdrais volontiers dans leur contemplation si je n'avais pas à répondre.

 **" J'ai grappillé quelques minutes de sommeil par ci par là.. Et toi ?**

 **-** ** _Well_** **.. J'ai essayé.**

 **\- Clémence ?**

 **\- Ouais. Et pire. Une fille de mon cours de lettres modernes. Elles se sont acharnées pendant vingt minutes, à croire qu'elles ont comploté contre moi.** [/b]

Il se masse le crâne puis semble avoir une révélation. Il me regarde et me demande finalement mon nom. Amusé, je lui dévoile mon patronyme. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a augmenté le chauffage , mais je commence à fondre. Voyant que Romarin a disparu, je tente de m'esquiver histoire de me lancer à sa rescousse... Sans succès. Julien s'offusque de me voir partir alors que l'on vient à peine de se revoir. Il me supplie pratiquement de ne pas m'en faire pour mon musclor et de rester. J'aimerai lui dire que je n'ai pas envie de partir de toute façon, mais mon orgueil s'y oppose. Il m'entraîne vers une table où nous continuons à discuter.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, au fait ?**

 **\- J'attends l'amour de ma vie. Et toi ?**

 **\- J'essaie de lui échapper.**

Mmhm. Elle n'a pas dû être tendre avec lui, la Clémence. Ou alors c'est autre chose. C'est probablement autre chose. J'ai senti dans sa voix qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. L'atmosphère dans le bar est étouffante, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que nous deux. C'est une drôle d'impression, comme si nous étions seuls au monde dans une pièce remplie à craquer. Je me sens bien. Ce n'est pas comme avec Romarin, ici c'est un mélange de fascination et de ...serrage d'estomac. J'adore et je déteste ça à la fois. C'est grisant. C'est exactement ce que je voudrais partager avec mon âme sœur. On se comprendrait sans même se parler, on pourrait rester à se regarder dans les yeux, longtemps, sans dire un mot. Elle me laisserait cuisiner pour éviter que notre cuisine s'enflamme. Elle m'aiderait à m'occuper de notre jardin. On vivrait à la campagne, on aurait un potager, un verger et une serre, pour avoir nos propres fruits et légumes. Notre maison serait fleurie, il y aurait des roses partout, des iris, des violettes, des lupins, des rhododendrons et surtout des coquelicots... Je me rends compte que je souris niaisement quand Julien me lance :

 **"Héhooo ? Dis donc, Blanche-Neige, ça t'ennuierai d'oublier ton prince charmant une seconde ? Tu pourras fantasmer tout ton saoul un fois sous ta couette !**

 **\- Ben je t'en prie, Marraine la bonne fée, trouve m'en un autre, de prince charmant !** Il explose de rire.

 **\- Regarde devant toi, patate ! Ne suis-je pas le plus bel homme que tes yeux aient jamais rencontré ?**

Il va me tuer ce con. Il me tend une perche grosse comme la lune cet andouille.

 **\- Ben non justement !"**

Il mime un arrêt cardiaque, faussement outré de mon insensibilité. Le problème c'est que mon insensibilité est à peu près aussi vraie que son air vexé. Et ça, ça va pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Parce que, malgré ses cheveux coiffés à la TNT, son air de clodo et sa tronche de cake à peine réveillé, j'ose le trouver beau. Il y a aussi cette mini torsion dans mon ventre. Je sais ce qu'en penserait Romarin. Cette saloperie se tortillerait en clamant partout que " Jadounet est amoureuuuuux !" Puis il proposerait de se bourrer la gueule pour fêter ça, et j'accepterais...Pour oublier cette meute d'abeilles tueuses dans mon bide.

Bordel, est-ce que je m'emballe à cause d'une phrase ? Il a une voix aiguë et des traits fins, mon cerveau doit faire l'amalgame. Obligé. C'est logique. Le coup de foudre ça ne marche qu'avec l'âme sœur, il me semble ? Oui, aucun doute. NON ! C'est l'alcool ! Est-ce que je me cherche des excuses ? Je bredouille un soudain mal de ventre, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, et m'enfuis lâchement, abandonnant Julien au milieu de ce bar bondé. Je m'en veux un peu. Beaucoup. À la fois de l'avoir laissé seul, et d'être aussi bizarre. Le froid du Paris nocturne me mords les joues. Les bruits de la ville sont comme un bourdonnement autour de moi. Je me sens perdu, perdu au milieu de cette tempête incessante qu'est ma vie depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Mon cerveau est tout embrouillé et, sans réfléchir un instant, je m'engouffre dans la gueule du métro.


End file.
